The Original 13 Super Saiyans (AU)
Is a group of Super Saiyans that faced off against Deity in Age 777 and are The 14th Saiyan's primary fusees. These guys are FriezaReturns's second RP characters. Created/imported on August 11, 2013. They are also his very first Side RP character(s) because they are rarely ever used for much combat needs as most opponents are stronger than them separately than as their fusion. Minor Rp characters as of Jan. 23rd, 2014 but now they are no longer rp toons just archive into history as of October 7th, 2015 __TOC__ Story The Original 13's purpose was to created the most powerful warrior in existence via Fusion Dance. After the defeat of Deity and Android 99 in Age 777 they haven't been seen since. Their appearances and personalities They go as in the order shown: Majin(Pronounced: Mah-jun) - Is the 1st Saiyan of the 13, that was for a short time under control of a uncle of Bibidi. However realizing that this was not him he choose to run off, but due to the control for still being a "Majin," he has several cases of un-wanted violence or brutality in his attacks. Appearance: As a Super Saiyan he has large eyes and the "M" symbol on top of his for head. "I keep that 'M' on my forehead as a reminder that I'm not someone to f*ck with. Hehahaha!" Personality: He loves to place a seriously high amount of threats towards people, however his fighting power and determination is on par with the fight between Goku and Majin Vegeta. Wise(Pronounced: Wess) - Is the 2nd Saiyan of the 13 with a very observant mind. Usually makes sure everyone is in check and all are accounted for. He is the smartest of the 13, making him a excellent strategist far succeeding Gohan's level of intellect. Occasionally he coaches some of the less "dependent on reason" of the group. Appearance: His eyes are lowered but visible enough to see. Personality: Tending to be the most calm and collective person of the 13 and also exercises tons of caution. Sometimes he makes a remark telling the others to "stay focused." Mad(Pronounced: Ma-id-e) - Is the 3rd Saiyan of the 13 and he is very mad. Hence the name "Mad." Appearance: On his face is a double piercing ring on the right side his eyes including a line of stitches that goes from the top of this forehead to the lower right side of his mouth. Personality: Usually makes the request to fight first and always seems to go overboard, though 10 times out of 10, he gets the job done. Baby(Pronounced: Bab-eh) - Is the 4th Saiyan of the 13 not but 4 years of age. Appearance: Though small and maybe too young to fight, he has similar fighting spirit that of Gohan when he attack Raditz. Personality: Very childish but enjoys taking things to the next level in combat. Reptile(Pronounced: Reap-tile) - Is the 5th Saiyan of the 13 and him being half Saiyan half Reptile. Appearance: It's unknown what type of species he is but he has the ability to spit acid and can even extend his tongue and choke a opponent to death if he wanted to. Personality: Sadistic but very stealthy, loves to take up the advantage of attacking from a opponents blind spot. And is ALWAYS seems to say that during the people he interacts with for the most part are "a early death type." '' '''Crazy'(Pronounced: Cry-Z)' -' Is the 6th Saiyan of the 13 with a similar personality just like Mad. The only difference between him and Mad is that his attack are vastly unorthodox where as Mad just tends to overdo things with explosive force. If the two were to work in-sync... well it'd be like hell only 1000 times worse. Twin/Twan(Pronounced: Thw-in; Pronounced: Twh-an ''like ''Go-han) - Are the 7th and 8th Saiyans of the 13, and twins in their own respective ways. Appearance: The two are actually twins, and they are ALWAYS together nothing splits them apart even in a fight. But if it came down to non-fighting they usually are gone their separate ways. Personality: Working together as brothers, both are reckless and destructive in combat. Nervous(Pronounced: Ner-vous) - Is the 9th Saiyan of the 13. Appearance: He has large eyes that are usually non-blinking similar to L from Death Note. (Srsly has ANYONE seen him blink??!) Personality: He started off with the occasional stammering and fear of fighting but as he progressed he began to have the confidence to fight back and kick ass! He was also the first to be secretly attracted to the Majin Lamp(even though they and their fusion started out as enemies at first). Oinohicoino or OinohiOinohicoino or Oinohi(Pronounced:'' Pyno-khi-ho'')' - '''Is the 10th Saiyan of the 13 and is a copy of the original Pinocchio but was re-incarnated as Saiyan Hybrid that was somehow brought to life'. ' Appearance: He is half wood and half Saiyan however the wood part of him is mostly unnoticeable. Personality: A brave warrior but still unable to keep his nose from growing long due to his tendency to lie. '''British'(Pronounced: Bry-tish) - Is the 11th Saiyan of the 13. Half Human and half Saiyan in a alternate time where a unknown Saiyan woman decided on a charted course to Earth about 6 months time before Raditz. Appearance: He grew up in Great Britain and spends his time at pubs or more so clubs. That was until Deity appeared. Personality: He is portrayed as a loud mouth cussing on a consistent basis. Unknown if this mother is still living on Earth of not. Joker(Pronounced: Joke-her) - Is the 12th Saiyan of the 13 in a alternate timeline where he is a re-incarnation of the Infamous Joker. Personality: Usually making a pass at jokes against his opponent that end in a deadly blow. Some of these jokes even make Goku fall flat on his ass. Cocky(Pronounced: Cook-ie) - The last or the 13th Saiyan of the 13. Personality: Enjoys having a a high taunting ability to take down opponents. Power Level Base form: Each of the individual 13 is equal to a 13 different Super Saiyan Gogeta's Super Saiyan: '''Base PL x50 Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Channeling their inner anger from inside, The Original 13 quickly ascended to the power of the Super Saiyan. Unlike The 14th Saiyan, this is the farthest for Saiyan Transformations, the Original 13 have gone due to there being opponents stronger than them separately and as a group. Techniques & Abilities Flight Instantaneous Movement Instant Transmission Ki Sense Ki Blast Full Power Energy Ball Energy Wave Full Power Energy Wave Continuous Energy Bullets Rapid Fire Full Power Energy Blast Volley '''Twin Spiral Attack - This is a rush attack done only by Twin/Twan in their Super Saiyan form. The charge at a blinding speed and spin in circles with the power/force of a Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta. Family Barrage - A rush attack done in their Super Saiyan form. All Thirteen of them power up to Super Saiyan, then via Instant Transmission rush forward and hit their opponent from multiple angles on his/her body(i.e. face, neck, chest, legs, arms, ribs, etc) either kicking, punching, head butting or other wise. This attack was attempted when Deity increased his size similar to when Goku fought against Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Current Events (In RP) #Between the times of 7 and 8 pm on August 10th, 2013(or August 10th, Age 1047), The 14th Saiyan's fusion time ran out in the middle of a battle between him and Kuro and the Original 13 Super Saiyans reveal themselves after not seeing heavy combat in centuries. #Toady on August 11th, 2013(Age 1047, August 11th) the fight between The 14th Saiyan and Lamp transpired, the group being once again knocked out of their fusion except time it was the force of Lamp's punch (that would've sent anyone else beyond 200 solar systems, passing through the average solar systems star in space) which caused them to defuse. The time this happened was 20:45, August 11, 2013(or 1:50 or 1:49 noon time!). #Today on August 12th, 2013(Age 1047, August 12th) between the times of 12:56pm to 1:36pm, the thirteen helped in a battle with Nino, Jeff 2.0, Lamp, Taz, Lin and SS vs a guy named Avery. They defeated him but he was brought back to life moments later(?LOL) #August 15th, 2013(Age 1047, August 15th): The group made a short appearance(In Chat RP) before their Fusion The 14th Saiyan took over all combat activities against Lamp(Between the times of 3:31am and 3:39am). #Pre-Timeskip(Before fast-forwarding to Age 1052): Nothing to report #Mid-Timeskip(Between ages 1047 to 1052): Has fused into the 14th Saiyan. Can be seen with Lamp on New Vegeta, deep rooted in imagery training. #Post-Timeskip: TBA Fights, Battles, Sparring Matches, etc # The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring Match Round 2) = n/a as they were only there for a short time until their waiting time to do fusion again was over. # The Original 13 Super Saiyans, Nino, Jeff, Lamp, Taz, Lin and SS vs a guy named Avery(Battle in Chat RP) = Win even though Avery was revived moments later. # The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Fight in Page RP; Round 2) = Loss as they were punched out of their fusion and most likely would've been KIA as well soon after. # The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(In Chat RP; Round 3) = N/a as they were only there to perform the Multiple Fusion. More fights, battles, Sparring matches to be seen in the near future. FriezaReturns (talk) 10:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Super Saiyans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Lookout Crew Category:Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Role-Play